Oreo and cupcakes
by aries whiteram
Summary: When Aries -a friend of Draco and Harrys- asked them to a muggle festival with lovely food like Oreo's but no wands, what will happen between Harry and Draco and why ar4 the twins at the festival? READ AND FIND OUT. WARNING; BOYXBOY. SEXUAL NT LIKE DONT READ


**Hey humans. This is my first drarry fanfic. I dont know why considering im in love with this pairing. I think J.k Rowling is a drarry fan and is gonna write a book about Harry Leaving Ginny for Draco because I'm sorry I don't like Ginny. It's not just the Drarry thing I just don't like the character. Sorry Ginny fans. Anyway. In this story Snape is alive and so are both twins. I cried when Snape died. I literly want to hunt Rowling down just so she can rewrite it with Snape not dieing. *Cries*. Anyway without further ado...**  
 **P.S There will be a charater of my own creation based on me personality wise. Her names Aries and...yeah...find out**

 **Sorry for any errors**

 **(Aries P.O.V)**

"Hey Harry." I said smiling at him. Hopefully it wasn't as sad as I think it was. He sat down on the chair beside me and held my hand.

"He's gonna be okay." I smiled thankfully at him and looked down at the hospital bed and at the pale figure in it. It has been a week since I found Snape nearly dying. I'm thankful my uncle always gives me a flask of tears from his Phoenix whenever he comes to visit.

But he hasn't woke up yet and I'm starting to think he never will. Snape has always been my favourite teacher since the first class. I'm in love with potions and I would always sneak into his class to practice. He caught me once but since then we've kinda been friends. So that's why I'm sick with worry for him. Potters hand helps. Harry also cares about Snape which means alot.

"When was the last time you ate?" I admit I have lost a little bit of wait since I found him, but nothing serious.

"Last night." It's thre o'clock now.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with something to eat."

"Harry I'm fine."

"Do you think when he wakes up he wants to see you looking just as sickly as him." I sighed and gave in.

"Can I haave chicken nugget meal with and Ice-cream?" I asked. I love the toy in the kids meals.

"Sure thing. I 'll be back in half an hour." Harry knows I prefere muggle food. I grew up on it so just cause I'm wizard doesn't mean I'm gonna give up Burger King or Pizza hut or anything. I'm a half-blood so I grew up on that shit.

Five minutes later and someone else walks in.

"Are you still here?" Draco asked, sitting in the seat Harry occupied a few moments ago.

When I ignored his comment his intertwined his fingers through mine. "He'll be okay. He's tough and you know it." He said softly.

The thing is harry and Draco are actually very alike. I knew Draco when we were kids and being pure blood or whatever didn't matter. So when I was put into Gryffindor it didn't change anything. If anything being in Gryffindor was a good thing because I became friends with Harry. I had never heard the story of The-boy-who-lived in the muggle world so we became genuine friends...sorta. I always tried to get him and Draco into fights or try to stop the fights. I ship it. Because I know them and if they stopped being stupid and didn't fight them they would be friends. That's why just like Harry, Dracos hand helped with this situation.

"Have you been here all alone all day?" He asked.

"No, Harry went to get food because he thinks I look..." I trailed off.

"Sickly, ill, like you should be in the hospital bed?"

"He said the same thing ya know. Tell me again how your always fighting?" He just glared at me.

"You are like little kid." I pointed out.

"How so?" He raised and eyebrow.

"Because when a little boy likes someone he will pull thier hair and say nasty things and just be mean. You were like that when you first met Potter and when your grown up you don't know any other way to treat him because you were never nice so that's why your not dating him."

"The hell are you talkng about? I don't like Potter!" He looked like I just insulted his great ancestors or something.

"Does she still have that notion in her head." Harry said poping his head through the door and walking with food glorious food. He handed me my order and sat down. He took out two muffins and handn't one to Draco.

"How did you know I would be here?" Draco asked taking the muffin.

"I saw you walk in when I left." I watched this interaction quietly as I stuffed a chicken nugget into my mouth. They haven't been fighting since the war ended so YAY.

"So do you still have that stupid notion in your head about us?" Harry asked again.

"Of course. You two are gonna fall in love, fuck like your life depeds on it, go to Ireland to get married because the UK still won't allow it, fuck again and then one day Harry will be sucking you dick until he chokes off your cum and dies. Then you will die of a broken heart because you can't live without him. You also blame yourself because it was your cum. Hmm, what a love story." I fanticised out loud. It sounded like the perfect tragic love story to me but they were both looking at me like I belonged in a mental hospital. I probably do but anyhow.

"Anyhow...how was snape when I was gone?" Harry said blsuhing.

"Are we just going to ignore she said that and not put he into a mental institute?" Draco asked with very large eyes.

"I'd rather not deal with her imagination right now." He took a bit of his muffin and looked down at Snape." His colour seems to be coming back." Harry noted.

"Did Snape ever have any colour?" I asked shoving a few chips into my mouth. No I am not lady like.

"Good point." Draco muttered. He took a bite out of him muffin and then just stared at it like it was the most glorious creation ever.

"Eh, Draco?" I waved a hand infront of his face.

"What spell was put on this to make it taste so good?" He wondered, taking another bite.

"No spell. It's just a muffin from Burger King. A fast food restraunt in the muggle world."

"Muggles can make food taste like this with out magic or our ingrediants?" I felt sorry for him so I gave him a chicken nugget and a few chips.

"I need to go to one of these places." He stated.

"HEY!" I shouted making Harry jump and Draco drop his chip.

"WHAT?!" Draco sound annoyed.

"Sorry...I just thought you guys would like to come to the festival I'm working at. They have loads of food and games and rides and there will be live intertainment and place to get drinks. Be warned though it's a muggle festival so no magic."

"I don't want to be surronded by a bunch of muggles," Draco sneared.

"PLEASEEEEE" I draged. "Please just stop being a Malfoy for one day?" I asked. He pouted but muttered "I'll think about it." I smiled and turned to Harry.

"It might be a good way to get our minds off things. When is it?"

"In two days." I informed them.

We heard the rustling of bed sheets and looked over to see Snape shifting a bit. I gasped in delight and threw myself at him in a hug. He groaned so I let go.

"Severus?" I asked hoping he would say something.

"I can't even fully recover without you attacking me." He remarked. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Have a nice rest?" He raised an eyebrow like I was insane. He looked around the room to find we were not alone.

"Hello boys." He nodded his head.

"Hello sir." They greeted in unison.

"Getting along are we?" He cast a glance between the two.

"Yes sir." It went kinda quiet after that but it wasn't akward. I still didn't like it though.

"You guys are so dull when it comes to conversation."I moaned playfully.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. You'd rather be reading or flying then talking to anyone else." Draco commented with fake hurt in his voice. I stuck my tongue out and looked back to Snape.

"You've been out for seven days." I told him.

"Used your uncles gift did you?" He asked

"How do you know my uncle gave the tears to me?"

"He is one of the only people I know with a Phoenix." Snape, my dad, uncle and aunt use to go school together. I guess you could kinda call them friends but my aunt Izzy likes to try and annoy him. She's very good at it.

"You shouldn't try to sit up yet." Draco said as Snape pulled himself up. When he was ready I propped a pillow up behind him.

"Leave him alone mother." Harry smirked at my comment.

"Your very quiet Harry"I noticed.

"That's cause I got nothing to say."

"Spoken like a true poet. So how are ya feeling?" Draco asked Snape.

"Like I should I should be six feet under." He said sarcasticly. And from there we just talked about nothing and everything. Harry and Draco were kinda getting along. Well they weren't hexing each other but they still fought. The doctor came in and told us that Snape would be aloud to leave tomorrow. Being the nice person I am I invited him to the festival. He was reluctant but after some persuading he agreed.

At around 7:00 Harry, Draco and myself left so Snape could rest.

"You guys want to go get some food?" Harry asked us both.

"Sure" Draco agreed. And I took this as the perfect oppurtunity for them to 'bond'.

"Sorry. I have to get some stuff ready for the festival but you two go enjoy yourself." I said with a wink and walked off, feeling thier glares at the back of my head.

 **(Normal p.o.v)**

"Why am I not surprised?" Draco commented, folding his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't be. So...um...do ya still wanna get some food?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Why not? I'm hungry." He shrugged and walked off towards a diner with Harry following behind. When they got in they both ordered burgers and chips and waited for thier food.

"So Malfoy" Harry started "Are you goin to go back to Hogwarts for the last year?"

"Maybe. They said I could return but I don't think I will."

"Why not?" Harry asked. He didn't exactly like Malfoy but being at Hogwarts with out the Slytherian would feel strange.

"Do I even have to answer? Your are the first person aside from Aries that I have talked to since Hogwarts was distroyed. I don't think people would miss me. I have to find a job anyway. School would get in the way." Draco sounded destressed when he talked about his life.

"Why a job?" Harry was curious. Everyone knew the Malfoys were well off.

"So I can live and eat. My parents moved to Ireland and said I was a fool to stay. My father refused to help me after some things I had done but it's not like I asked for his help...Why am I telling you this Potter?" He sneered "It's not like you care."

"Who else do you have to talk to?" Harry regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He was making Draco sound like a loner.

"I don't need to talk to anyone. Expecially not you." He fumed.

"Then why are you?" Potter glared. Draco knew why. But he was hardly gonna tell Potter. Luckly the waitress came back with thier food and the topic changed.

"So what job are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"Well since Alavaders closed I thought I would open up a wand shop. People need them and someone has to." Harry just stared at him.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"It's just nice of you to get a job that benifits other people in a big way." He smiled.

"I can be nice but I just choose to be nice to a select number of people." He ate a chip.

"I'm not one of them though." Harry stated more than asked.

"No. Just cause you're _the_ Harry Potter, doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to change my behaviour."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled.

The night continued with random conversation with the odd agument but they were never important enough to be taken to heart. They finished their food and exit the diner.

"I wonder what the festival will be like." Harry pondered out loud.

"Intertaining if Aries' apart of it. Hopefully lots of food." Draco imagined the food that could be there and started to drool a bit.

"If Aries apart of it there will probably be oreos and plenty of them." Draco snapped his head in Potters direction.

"Oreos?"

"She gave you them before didn't she? Ya know, for somesone so thin you sure can eat."

Draco pouted at that comment. "I'm not thin I'm slim. And I'm still taller than you Potter." Draco huffed.

"I know. It goes well with your big ego." He smirked.

"Confidence, Potter." He corrected.

"Ya got a lot of it. You share your 'confidence' with everyone in the world and you would still have too much." They both chuckled at that. Draco was about to comment when a carriage came around a corner. Before it could hit them, Harry pulled Draco against him and stumbled into an alleyway. Harry's arms were around Draco's waist. Harry didn't seem bothered by the position, while Draco was turning red.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Draco looked down. Obviously a mistake because he was met with big, intense, green eyes. They were so deep and beautiful Draco thought he might get lost in them so he flicked him gaze down to his full lips. Harry's tongue flicked out to wet his lips and that was it for Draco. He leaned down at the same time Harry tilted his head up and their lips met. The kiss was soft and slow and to short for their liking but they had forgot how to breathe and needed air. They opened their eyes and seen lust and uncertainty. Draco came to his sences first and stepped away from Harry's embrace, suddenly feeling cold.

"I'll, em...I'll see you at the festival, I guess." He was looking at the ground, not daring to look into Potters eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll see ya then" It might have been Draco's ears playing tricks but he tought he heard disapointment in Harry's voice. They both aparated to their homes, where they spent the night thinking about each other until the sun rose.

 **The festival**

"You guys actually came." Aries said excitedly.

"Why wouldn't we?" Harry asked.

"Well Snape still seems sick. You're probably busy with stuff like the school and Draco hates muggles."

"Good point, but we came anyway. Snape wanted to get out and Draco loves food. Where did he go?" They all looked around the bustlig fesival at different stalls and people until they found Draco buying deep fried oreos. He came back with four bags of them.

"One for each of you." He handed Aries, Snape and Harry a bag each but his hand lingered on Harrys a bit longer. This didn't go unnoticed by Aries.

"Hey. I know I'm kinda ambushing you but could you two help me with a stall?" Aries asked Draco and Harry.

"What stall?" Draco asked with an Oreo in his mouth.

"A food stall but you are NOT aloud to eat anything." She eyed Draco sternly and he swallowed his oreo.

"Sure thing." Harry said and Draco nodded.

"Great. Lets go get you two dressed."

"DRESSED?" The two boys exclaimed together.

"Well yeah. Everyone serving a food must wear a unform. Come on. Severus. Don't do anything reckless. You're still recovering. I'll be back in five mintutes so get something to eat and sit in the chairs please."

"Yes Miss Aries. But never tell me what to do again." With that he walked off, his cape following behind him. Aries shivered and lead the boys to a door in the wall of a pub that was there for the older guest of the festival.

"Here are your uniforms." She haned them each black dress shirts and trousers . They were expecting something a little more... slutty. "Oh I also need your wands because this is a muggle festival. Even I don't have mine." Harry handed his over, seeing nothing wrong with the notion. Draco was more reluctant.

"I'm not giving you my wand." He said defensivly.

"Please Draco. I really need your help. There are more people here then we thought." She pleaded with her eyes and he gave in.

"Great." She unlocked the door and shut it up after. Draco and harry looked around at their surrondings. It had a few cubacles with curtains. Probably for changing. And a king sized bed in the middle. Probably for a break or the sick. Their was a bag at the end of it but they paid no heed to it. They each went into a seperate cube and got changed. Draco was finished first and went to walk outside but found the door was locked. He banged on the door and called out for Aries. There was still no answer.

 **To aries and Snape**

"Where are Malfoy and Potter?" Snape asked Aries as she took another sip of her milkshake.

"Em.." Aries looked at her watch. It had been more than 15 minutes.

"Oh I say they're enjoying themselves." She smiled and sat back.

 **To Harry and Draco**

Harry heard Draco and came out wondering what was wrong. He was without a shirt however so Draco had to advert his eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure Aries lured us here so she could lock us up." Draco reached for his pocket for his wand but found it missing. He growled under his breath and cursed the witch.

"What know?" Harry asked.

"We wait till she lets us out. I'm positive there's magic keeping the door locked so brute force won't help."

"We can't just give up." Harry started banging on the door and after 10 minutes he realised it was futile. When he turned to Draco he found him lying on the bed, eyes closed, with his arms behind his head causing his shirt to rise slightly and patch of skin to show. Harry licked his lips, wondering what the patch of skin tasted like. Harry sat on the edge of the bed. After a few quiet mintues,Draco suddenly jumped up and pounced to the end of the bed. Harry was so surprised he fell of the bed.

"Well done Potter." Draco sneered.

"Well why did you jump like that anyway?" Harry glared.

"Aries probably left us food in the bag." Harry suddenly remember the bad and sat back on the bed.

When Draco opened it he looked into it for 5 minutes before closing it.

"Whats in it?" Harry asked, peering over Draco's shoulder.

"Nothing." Draco moved to the other side of the bed with the bag and zipped it up.

"Draco" Harry said warningly but they just sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly Harry jumped trying to grab the bag. Draco pushed him away and pinned his hands above his head, the bag out of Harrys reach. Draco stared down at Harry and Harry now realsied he was topless. Unable to stop himself, Draco leaned down and placed his lips over Harry's. The kiss was soft but firm and different from the first one. Their lips moved in synk and Draco slid his tongue over Harrys bottom lip. He pulled away and stared down into green eyes.

"Draco? What are we doing? Don't you hate me?"

"Lying on a bed. And I never said I hate you."

"But, do you...do you like me then?" It took a moment for Draco to think of an answer.

"Ever since first year I think. And what do you think about me?" His eyes held want in them. No, a need in them.

" I don't think I'm gay." Was Harrys answer. But he definatly had strong feeling for the blonde.

"I am. Maybe I could teach you?" Draco leaned down again and slid his tongue into Harrys mouth. It was sweet from the oreos and Draco explored all of it, wanting to taste all of him.

He began to trace kisses down Harry's jaw and neck. Harry moaned loudly when Draco bit down on his colar. Draco licked the wound and pulled back to look at his work. There was a bruise forming that made Draco smile. He continues to kiss down Harrys chest, stopping to suck on certain spots. He suddenly stopped and looked at Harry's flushed face.

"Do you still wanna know what's in the bag?" Harry nodded and Draco reached over and took out a pair of handcuffs from the bag. Before Harry could object, his hands were cuffed to the headboard and he was restrained. Harry felt defenceless and regretted nodding his head.

"Wanna see what else is in the bag?" Draco teased.

"I'm not sure." Draco trailed his fingers down Harrys chest lightly, making him squirm beneath him. When he reached his trousers he undid the button and unzipped them. He pulled them down and off and sat up to sit with his legs on either side of him.

"I quite like this position." Draco smirked while Harry swallowed. The brunette was nervous but curious and aroused. Draco could feel that when he shifted on Harrys lap. The blonde leaned down and Kissed Harry, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He reached down and grasped his prize. He started to stroke it which made Harry moan into his mouth.

After a few mintues Draco could feel Harry was about to come so he stopped his tongue dance and took his hands away. Harry moaned in protest.

"Wanna see what's in the bag?" Draco asked again. Harry nodded, wondering what Draco might do and hoping he would return his attention to his dick. Draco took out something unexpected. First it was a ring. Harry didn't know why there would be a ring and then he took out a a cupcake with a a butt load of icing... Why the hell would Aries give them a ring and cupcake?

"Em...what are they for?"

"They're for having fun...Well I'm definaltly gonna have fun." Draco smirked. Draco started to stroke Harry again. Just when Harry was about to come Draco stopped and slid the ring up the tip of his shaft. Harry gasped and moaned.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?"

"Having fun." Draco stated. He then took the cupcake and put some icing on his stated to form a trail from Harrys neck, to his nipples and ended just before his cock started. Harry was squirming and gripping on to his chains, unable to stop. Draco started to suck on Harrys neck, leaving visable mark and lovebites. He then continued down his neck until he found his nipple. He sucked lightly and gradualy sucked harder. He bit and pulled the nubs between his teeth, tasting the icing and Harry skin, both very sweet. He continued on his path until all the icing was gone.

Draco sat up and put a generous amount of icing on his finger. He coated Harry's cock with it, excluding the tip and licked his fingers cleaned.

Harry's cock was painful and he wanted so bad to release. He gasped and moaned when Draco touched his cock and when Draco laped up some icing on his dick his gasp cought in his throat.

"Dr-draco" Draco loved the way he said his name so he repeated his action until half of his cock was clean. Without warning, Draco suddenly wrapped his lips around Harry cock, taking in as much as he could. Harry bucked his hips into the blondes mouth, despertly wanting to come.

"Pl-please..." Harry felt humiliated begging but he couldn't stand it anymore. Draco stared into Harry's eyes and decided to give in. He pulled the ring off with his teeth and sucked on it one more time. Harry came with a violent shudder and cried out. Draco swallowed all of him and licked his spent cock clean. Harry was breathing heavily. Draco sat up and sat in Harry's lap. He waited til Harry's breathing calmed after a few minutes before he leaned down and kissed his lips. Harry reacted immediatly.

After a minute, Draco reached behind himself and started to stoke Harry's cock, making it come alive again. Harry moaned into his mouth and slipped his tongue inside.

When his cock was fully erect, Draco stopped his movements and pulled away from the kiss. He moved his hips so his entrance was over Harrys dick and slowly slid down his shaft.

"H-harry..." Harry felt so good inside Draco and he was so tight, Harry was sure he would come, but he held on as Draco began to move. Slowly at first but soon he was riding him hard and fast, hitting that spot everytime. Draco gripped Harry's shoulders for balance and slammed down onto his shaft, moaning every time.

Draco started to stroke his harded cock in time with his pace and soon he was coming all over Harry's stomach. Harry was to follow soon as he spilled inside of his knew lover.

Draco and Harry were panting as Draco layed down next to Harry. He reached into the bag and picked out the key. He unlocked the handcuffs and Harrys arms immidiatly wrapped around Draco.

"Yes, I like you. So do you like me?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I can't say no to you when you look like that." Harry decided he would like to see that look a lot more often. Draco smiled and hugged Harry tighter.

Soon they drifted off to sleep, dreaming of each other as they slepted in each other arms.

 **Three hours later**

"Guys...WAKE UP." Draco and Harry woke up with a start and looked around them. They saw Aries standing at the end of the bed and they suddenly remembered what happened.

"You locked us in here!" Draco yelled, ignoring the look from Aries.

"Yes and no. I'll explain later. You've been in here for a few hours so come on out." Whe they were ready and dressed, the two boys sat at a table with Aries, Snape and the two Weasly twins had joined them.

"Harry" George.

"Draco" Fred.

"How was your evening" They said together. Both with smug grins.

I should have know Weaslys had something to do with locking us up." Draco snarled.

"Actualy Draco" Fred smiled.

George continued "Ya see. We locked you in here for thirty minutes but there was a charm on the door that said if either of you wanted to come out then it would open."

Fred "Neither of you wanted to come out so don't get mad at us. We helped ypou so don't get mad at us". Snape didn't know how to react to ths knew development so he kept quiet and observed, smiling to himself.

Aries smiled. "Come on. I wanna go on some rides." She stood up trying to take some attension off of the rather red Draco and Harry.

She turned around to start walking but Draco stopped her.

"Aries." Draco said smiling at Harry. "Can you make us some more cupcakes?"

 **That's it. I hope you liked it because i sure did. thanks for reading. Bye humans.**


End file.
